There is a known anatomic, disposable, compressing device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,080, published Oct. 23, 2001, A61F5/00) for the penis which contains a strip of flexible and elastic material in the form of a closed curvilinear figure. This figure is placed in such a manner that the internal surface of the flexible material is located around the penis, forming an aperture. A fastener is used to secure the device around the penis.
There is also known an anatomic device (U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,391, published Jul. 20, 1998, A61F5/41) which represents an orgiastic collar with some elements of sex-correction. This device contains an undulating surface of variable height on its outer side. It also contains a segment with undulating outside and inside faces, thus on an inside face of a segment the undulating surface also has variable height. The orgiastic collar also contains an elastic collar which allows self-regulation for the user.
However, the aforementioned devices lack the ability for self-regulation of the compression by the user while in the act of using the device: adjustment of compression by the user can only be done before the intercourse. Because the stress of the compression can not be changed while the device is in use, injury can result at end of the sexual act or after loss of erection if they're not removed in a timely manner. In addition, constriction of the urethra by said devices makes difficulties for outflow of sperm and prostate gland secretions, resulting in serious physiological impairments over the long-term. Also, the putting on, as well as removal, of the devices does not provide for com-fort and convenience for the user.
Impotence treatment anatomical device (U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,865 of Dec. 30, 1991, A61F5/41) made of wire, containing penis head clamp, penis base clamp, and the intermediate steering clamp, all of those combined by connecting rods. This is a closed-contour device made of the material with two-way shape memory effect that allows for memorizing two states of shape, “hot” and “cold” ones; connecting rods are located in the bottom and top parts of the device. For “hot” condition, the steering clamp is shaped as two closed half-arcs, the base and head penis clamps are shaped as non-closed rings, the connecting rods are closed. For “cold” state, clamps at the head and the base of a penis have horseshoe-shaped form, the steering clamp has an arc-shaped form, and the connecting rods are opened.
The key drawback of this device is the inconveniency patients experience while putting on and removing the device. Besides, since its design does not include use of compressing force at the penis base clamp, effective stimulation and erection maintenance are not achieved.
There exists a patented erection ring device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,095 of May 21, 2002, A61F5/41), providing continuous compression in a penis. The ring is made of medical silicon rubber, it provides compressing force equal to 1.5 kg (±0.5 kg) also is capable to change its diameter by over 150%. The ring consists of several parts with different rigidity and/or cross-section, and the part located in the urethral zone has lower rigidity than other parts.
The shortfall of this device is, again, lack of comfort putting it on or off, and continuous compression in a penis can lead to injury if the device is not removed promptly following the sexual intercourse or loss of erection.
Of special interest in the area is the anatomical device (U.S. Pat. No. 2003024536 of Feb. 6, 2003, A61F5/41) built on the basis of a flexible unclosed curvilinear frame. It consists of a top part and two legs, left and right, with distal ends, that form aperture for receiving the penis. The size of the aperture is adjusted by positioning top, left and right leg. For fixation of the device in its closed position, the distal ends are connected by a loop from a rigid material, allowing space for releasing urethra.
This device is the closest prototype to the solution we propose for patenting.
Main drawback of this device is its complex design, resulting in inconvenient manipulations while putting the device in place or removing it, difficult adjustment of compression force (that cannot be changed in working state, thus leading to potential injury should the device not be removed promptly after the intercourse or loss of erection).